


watercolors

by beekathony



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, aroused anthony, artist!Benedict, artist!kate, grumpy!anthony, wall banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekathony/pseuds/beekathony
Summary: Benedict and Kate bond over painting a grumpy subject.Rain arrives, Kate gets wet, and Anthony gets... aroused.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 179





	watercolors

**_1818 - somewhere in the country_ **

Ever since Benedict and Sophie had moved out to the country, the rest of their family had scarcely seen them. Anthony knew they were happier living at My Cottage, but he also saw his mother’s forlorn look whenever she received a letter from Sophie. Violet Bridgerton would’ve been very content to live with all of her children under one roof, but no such house could possibly be big enough once the rest of the clan got married and started having children of their own.

With plenty of encouragement from Kate, Anthony had found enough time in his schedule to go away for a few weeks before the London season started. Instead of traveling to Aubrey Hall, however, Anthony, Kate, and their two sons, Edmund and Miles had come to visit his younger brother.

Kate really just wanted to visit with Sophie and their newborn son, Charles. Three children under the age of three, not entirely relaxing, but nothing could be done about that.

Returning to the other members of his family after having excused himself to relieve his bladder, Anthony cocked a brow at Benedict and Kate’s eyes on him.

“Why are you both looking at me like that?” He asked, folding his hands behind his back.

“Like what?” Kate’s cheeks turned pink as she looked down at Charles, sleeping in the crook of her arms.

Anthony sighed, “Like you are up to no good.”

“Well, that’s because we’ve had a most interesting idea,” Benedict smiled widely.

“I can’t wait for this,” Sophie chuckled from the other side of the table. Edmund and Miles were at her feet, sprawled out on a picnic blanket.

He shot her a look, wondering just what she meant by that.

“You might as well spit it out,” Anthony said as he sat down next to his wife. Seeing Kate hold a baby in her arms absolutely melted him. It was enough to make him want to steal her away and go about the business of making another one.

Kate waved her hand at Benedict to explain what their most interesting idea was.

Unable to contain the grin that was forming, Benedict laughed and sat up straighter. “Your lovely wife and I were just discussing a bit of art. She’s excellent with watercolors, did you know?”

“Yes,” Anthony said sharply. “She is my wife after all, I think I would know what she is capable of.”

“Of course,” Benedict smiled at Sophie. “We only thought it would be great fun to paint while you lot are visiting.”

Anthony crossed one leg over the other, resting his ankle on his knee. “That’s a splendid idea,” he smiled at Kate, rubbing his hand gently on the back of her shoulders. “I know you’ve been saying you wanted to paint for some time now.”

Kate let out a small giggle. _A giggle._

“Why do I have the strange sense that you are not telling me everything?” Anthony glanced between his brother and Kate.

“That’s because they’re afraid of what you’ll say,” Sophie piped in.

“Kate?” Anthony’s brows rose.

She turned to him, laughter in her eyes.

“Well,” she covered her mouth with the back of her hand. “Benedict was saying how he has painted so many landscapes recently and needed a change. So I suggested a portrait of Sophie perhaps.”

“Excellent idea,” Anthony smiled at Sophie who was only staring at them, her eyes wide.

“But,” Kate continued. “Benedict has done so many portraits of Sophie.”

“Not that I’m tired of painting her beauty, of course,” Benedict placed a tender kiss to his wife’s hand.

“And that is when I came up with the idea for a new subject,” Kate beamed.

Anthony suddenly knew exactly where this was headed and he didn’t like it one bit.

“No,” he shook his head. “You know I despise having to sit still for hours. It’s an utter waste of time!”

“You have such a handsome face,” Kate cupped his chin. “Besides, we came to the country to relax before the season. Surely sitting for hours and doing nothing but woolgathering is acceptable.”

He already knew he would lose this battle, but that didn’t mean he was going down without a fight.

“Listen to your wife,” Benedict said in between bites of biscuits. “It will only take two hours, maybe three if it doesn’t rain later on. The weather is so nice, don’t you think, Sophie?”

“Oh yes, quite nice indeed,” Sophie nodded, smiling as Anthony groaned.

“I’m not posing in the nude,” Anthony crossed his arms.

“Oh thank you darling!” Kate leaned over and kissed his cheek. She rose, clearly elated and carefully gave Charles to Sophie’s waiting arms.

“I don’t think anyone needs to see that, brother,” Benedict grimaced.

Anthony knew Kate was right. They had come to the country to find peace, and if sitting for hours while one’s brother and wife painted you was peaceful, then he would do as they said.Kate usually got her way in the end, and Anthony was more than happy to allow her every bit of happiness she so desired.

They had only been married several years now, but Anthony had grown accustomed to how he felt around Kate. There was a time when he thought he would not be in love with his wife, and he was perfectly fine with that.

Even though he had grown accustomed to how his stomach tightened at the sight of Kate next to him in bed each morning, or how the sight of her on the floor of the nursery with their sons brought him immense joy, Anthony couldn’t quite believe his luck. He always admired the love between his parents, and he had found that same love with Kate.

He knew that his brother, Benedict had found a great love with his wife, Sophie as well. As the eldest sibling of eight, Anthony was always proud of his younger siblings. But there was a sense of pride that he could only describe as paternal whenever Benedict had announced to the rest of the family of his plans to marry Sophie. There’s was a love match. Anthony knew this was what his own father would’ve wanted for each of his children.

So while, Anthony did not particularly relish in the idea of posing for a portrait, he would gladly do it for his wife and brother.

“Where do you want me?” Anthony stood and walked over to Kate who was busy setting up her watercolors.

“Grab one of those chairs,” she pointed to where he’d just been sitting. “Then sit right there. The sky is a lovely shade of blue just now.”

“And the trees behind him are in perfect form today,” Benedict chimed in, smiling as Anthony rolled his eyes.

“Oh, just get on with it,” Anthony grumbled. He pulled one of the chairs through the grass and set it up where they pointed out.

“I would love to have a family portrait done someday,” Kate remarked. “But I know the boys would never sit still long enough for one.”

Benedict laughed, “No, I don’t suppose they would! I could do a quick sketch of them if you held them. I’d be happy to work on a portrait for you over the next several weeks.”

“Oh Benedict!” Kate hugged him. “That would be wonderful! I would hate it though if Anthony and I were to have more children and they were left out of the portrait.”

“I shall leave enough room for additions then,” Benedict smiled and set up his oils on a small table. The sun was shining high in the sky, but Anthony knew better than to trust English weather. A storm could approach without any warning.

“What’s this about additional children?” Anthony glanced over at his wife.

“Nothing to concern yourself with, my dear,” Kate flashed him a wife grin, and then winked.

“I think it is a concern of mine, since I shall be one half of how such additions are made,” Anthony grinned. He sat on the chair, one leg crossed over the other and slightly turned so that his profile was in focus and tried his best to relax.

++++++

One hour later, Kate was quite pleased with what she had painted thus far. She wasn’t the best watercolorist in the world, not even in all of England, but she was decent. Benedict on the other hand was quite skilled with a brush, and Kate sighed longingly as she looked at his canvas.

“Gorgeous work, Benedict,” she smiled, dipping her brush into a cup of water.

“Thank you,” Benedict grinned. “Yours is turning out brilliantly. I have only tried watercolors a handful of times, but I prefer oils.”

“I find the watercolors easier to manipulate,” Kate nodded, looking over her canvas at Anthony who was sitting very still with his eyes closed — he was probably asleep. “Or at least, it’s easier to make it look like you did something on purpose!”

“That’s true,” Benedict laughed. “I love that about art, though. It doesn’t have to be perfect, it only has to be what you perceive as beautiful.”

Kate smiled. She did love to talk about art with Benedict. He was always so thoughtful and introspective. If he had not already gotten married to Sophie, she would have been happy with him marrying her own sister Edwina.

They continued in companionable silence for the next thirty minutes. Birds chirped, and the wind blew across the grass. It was idyllic.

At least it was until a single raindrop landed on Anthony’s cheek.

“Was that rain?” He said, opening his eyes and looking upwards.

“Oh damn,” Benedict cursed quietly under his breath. “We’d better gather all this up before it really comes down.”

“Don’t want you hacking up a lung, my sweet,” Sophie appeared next to Benedict to help gather their things. “We know what happened the last time you got caught in the rain.”

Kate glanced at Anthony, wondering what on earth those two were talking about.

Another few drops landed on Kate’s head, so she gathered up her paint and canvas.

“Anthony,” she called over to him. He was already leading the children inside to get dry.

“Yes?” He smiled up at her.

He had both hands firmly grasped by both of their sons and Kate’s heart squeezed at the sight.

“Nothing,” she shook her head and followed them indoors just as the heavens opened and rain began to pour.

Thankfully, neither Benedict or Kate’s portraits were damaged.

“Mine’s not quite done,” Kate scowled at her unfinished work.

“Well, you can finish it without,” Anthony kissed her cheek, “me.”

“Very well then,” Kate sighed and gave the canvas to Benedict. He took all of the art supplies up to his workroom. Meanwhile, Sophie was going to lay down Charles for a nap as the rain always calmed him. Like little ducklings to mother goose, Kate’s two boys were following Sophie down the hall, attached to her skirt.

This left Anthony and Kate alone, standing in the cozy living room.

“Are you alright?” Anthony suddenly asked, looking out the door at the pounding rain.

It was only then that she even remembered her fear. “Oh yes,” she waved her hand at rain. “It’s just the rain, no thunder this time.”

“Good,” Anthony smiled and pulled her into his arms. “I didn’t get a chance to look at your portrait. Was it to your liking?”

She nodded, feeling breathless so close to him.

“Will you show it to me later?” He slid one hand to her hip, squeezing gently.

“Of course,” Kate grinned, leaning her forehead against his.

Before she knew it, Anthony grabbed her hand and pulled her after him.

“What are you doing?” She laughed as he led her up the stairs and down the hall to their room.

“I just realized that we are alone,” Anthony smiled wickedly as he shut the door. “And you my dear wife have a wet dress on.”

Looking down, Kate noticed that her dress was slightly damp as she’d only just made it inside as it started to pour. The material clung to her body in all the right places, and she glanced at Anthony who was eyeing her, his thoughts clear as day.

“We have to be quick,” Kate said, falling into his arms. “Sophie can’t keep the children occupied for very long.”

“I can be quick,” Anthony kissed her roughly, his tongue sliding down her neck. He rid himself of his vest and shirt in record time, eager to be touching Kate again. Trembling at her touch, Anthony watched as she pulled down his breeks, revealing his arousal.

“Oh,” Kate blushed, she always blushed.

“I told you I could be quick,” Anthony smirked and shrugged.

He bent his head to her breast, flicking his tongue against the wet material of her dress. Her nipples were hard and visible through the thin cotton of her bodice.

“I love you,” Anthony muttered as he yanked down the material and placed his lips on her.

“Me or them?” Kate chuckled, stroking his hair.

“Both of course,” Anthony placed a kiss to each breast before standing at his full height. His fingers pulled the rest of her dress down her body until she stood bare before him.

“I don’t think I can possibly make it to the bed,” Anthony groaned at the sight of her. She was so beautiful, standing there, her cheeks flushed.

“It’s possibly ten steps,” Kate pointed behind her.

Anthony wrapped both hands around her waist, lifting her as she wrapped both legs around him. His mouth was on hers, then traveled down to her jaw and neck, sucking and licking.

“Ten steps too many,” he panted and moved forward until Kate’s back was against the wall. Anthony slipped his hand between their bodies, touching her wet center, stroking her slowly. She squirmed under him, flexing her thighs around his waist.

“Please,” she begged. “I need you inside me.”

Obeying his wife, Anthony took hold of himself and buried his cock inside of her. She was so tight, but took him easily.

“Now what was it you were saying about additions to the family?” Anthony placed both hands on her hips, slowly bouncing her atop him.

Kate moaned, arching her body against the wall as leverage.

“Only that I want them,” she sighed happily, hooking both hands around his neck.

“I guess we better get started,” Anthony smiled, then thrust against her, filling her deeply. Truthfully, this would have been much easier to accomplish lying down on a soft bed, but Kate looked glorious pressed against the wall with her legs wrapped around him.

Anthony moved Kate up and down on his cock, moaning every time she squeezed around him. He was already incredibly aroused, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer so he grabbed her arse with both hands and thrust forward again and again.

“Oh oh oh!” Kate cried out, putting one hand behind her on the wall as she bounced.

He held her open on top of him, loving the way she took him in. Loving the way her breasts bounced. Loving the way her mouth hung open, and loving the way her eyes said that she loved him and only him.

“Kate,” Anthony sighed, bringing his mouth to hers. With a sudden jerk, he came hard and fast, holding her still against the wall.

She bit down gently on the flesh of his shoulder as she came, not wanting to make it too obvious what they were up to in their room.

Once the utter oblivion of their love making wore off, however, Anthony’s arms began to ache and he placed Kate down onto her own two feet.

“My body is going to pay for that in the morning,” he rubbed at his back.

“You old man,” Kate smiled warmly at him.

“Apparently so,” Anthony gathered her into his arms. “We should probably get dressed and return to the children. I’m sure they’ve already talked off Sophie’s ear.”

“I don’t know where they got that trait from,” Kate said sarcastically and reached for her dress.

As they walked back downstairs, arm in arm, they were met with four sets of eyes.

“Ah, there you are,” Benedict smirked from his seat on the couch. “We were just having a cup of tea and wondered where you both had gone off to.”

“Kate had something she wanted to show me,” Anthony cleared his throat as he took a seat on the opposite couch, pulling Kate next to him and their boys.

“I see that,” Sophie said over her teacup. She touched her own hair, which made Kate’s own hand fly to hers, realizing what it must look like.

“Edmund was just showing us how many sugar cubes he can fit in his mouth,” Benedict laughed as Anthony and Kate tried very hard to make it look like they hadn’t just had sex against the wall of the upstairs bedroom.

Coming to the country was turning out to be rather peaceful indeed, and Anthony had a sneaking suspicion that they would be adding another addition to their family. If not in nine months, then certainly soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Kate's step-mother, Mary mentions that Kate is an excellent watercolorist and so I couldn't help but imagine a time when Benedict and Kate got together and enthused about their love for art!


End file.
